


Pasta Frenzy

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Pasta, Random - Freeform, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: There's no such thing as too much pasta.





	Pasta Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts), [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Mina was in the kitchen, gently stirring pasta in a boiling pot of water. Jihyo was currently occupied with knitting a tiny scarf to wrap around a kitten plush toy she bought last week.

“Who wants pasta?!”

Nayeon exclaimed, bursting through the front door. Her free arm had cradled 3 pre-packaged pasta bowls, much to Mina's dismay.

“One for you, one for you, annnd....” Nayeon plopped down on the chair, ripping the plastic lid off and holding high a matching plastic fork. “Mine!”

As she began chowing down, Mina began glaring—a sight rather rare to see. “Nayeon, _I'm_ making pasta!”

“You are?”

“YES!”

“Oh... aheh...” Nayeon set her dish aside. “I didn't know.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn't.”

“I asked you!”

“Yeah, you asked what we should have for dinner.” she quickly looked at Jihyo for support. “Right?”

Jihyo was taken aback. “Well yeah, but--”

“See? Even Jihyo agrees.”

Mina groaned, slapping her forehead. “No, when I asked what you'd like for dinner, I meant I'd be _making_ it.”

Nayeon pouted. “Well as the _unnie,_ I was just being responsible.”

Mina couldn't help but giggle a little. “It's alright. Nothing wrong with a little more pasta.”

“I second that!” Jihyo said, raising her hand.

Taking the pasta bowl, Nayeon grinned. “Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for CelesteFitzgerald! 
> 
> She and another friend of mine were having pasta for lunch/dinner, and it made me hungry. So this happened xD


End file.
